The invention relates to a ticket printer, in particular for printing on a paper or cardboard printing support or a support made of a material that is similar to paper or cardboard.
In particular, reference is made to a printer provided with a device for severing printed tickets from a strip of a printing support, and in which the printed ticket can be presented to a user through an outlet slit or can be stored in a collecting zone inside the printer.
Specifically, but not exclusively, the invention can be used for printing receipts for transactions, lottery tickets, car park tickets, etc.
The prior art comprises various types of ticket printer provided with a system for presenting the ticket, such as, for example, the printer shown in the patent publication US 2006/0072953.